Patapon 3 Equipment
Description These are the weapons that can be found in Patapon 3. The weapons have different styles and usages depending on the class you are using. Weapons are upgraded through the Blacksmith, but can only be upgraded to a certain level depending on the level of your Blacksmith. The level of your Blacksmith increases when you upgrade a piece of equipment to level 11, 21 and 31. At this point, that equipment becomes your Arch Item. Normally equipment can only be upgraded to a certain level, but your Arch Item can exceed that level. At a level 1 Blacksmith allows all equipment to be upgraded to level 10. However, at level 2 all equipment can only be upgraded to level 10, except your Arch Item, which can be leveled to 20. At Blacksmith level 3, normal items can be leveled to 20 and your Arch can be leveled to 30, and the pattern continues for level 4, which is the maximum Blacksmith level. At level 11 and 31 the upgraded item gets a "Visual Upgrade", changing the look of said item. At those points you can also name your item, however there is a 10 character limit on the name. Unique (marked with an orange name), Super Unique (marked with a dark purple name) and Ultimate Equipment (marked with a green name) items can not be upgraded in a blacksmith. Swords Swords are used by Taterazay, Guardira and Tondenga from Level 6: Common *'Sword': A standard-issue sword. Light and easy to wield, but massive damage, no! (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Ice Sword': Magic sword mantled in the coldest of cold. Can freeze enemies, deal critical hits and knock them back. Said to stay eternally sharp. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Slash Ice) : *'Flame Sword': Sword with a blade burning red with magical heat. Not only powerful, it lights them on fire! (Ignite) (Attack Element: Slash Fire) : *'Sleepy Sword': A magic sword that deals damage and sends foes to sleep. One nasty slice and it's night-night. (Sleep) (Attack Element: Slash) : Unique *'Drigonlay': An enchanted sword. The blade curves slightly, all the better for stabbing dragons right in the rib cage. (150%+ damage to Dragons. Also Ignites.) (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Flangil': The hilt of this single-edged sword is engraved with a holy crest. Its golden blade cuts demons down to size. (50%+ damage to Undead and Demons, boost max HP, shield-breaker chance and halves damage against darkness.) (Attack Element: Slash) : Super Unique *'Castram': This two-pronged sword with an unsettling bend slashes twice in a single breath. (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Fendus': A two-edged sword doubling as a shield. Somewhat uncouth, but boosts defense provided the wielder can lift it. ''(Boosts Max HP, defense, reduces elemental damage taken by 1/10, and boosts status effects resistances.) (Attack Element: Slash) : *'The Butcher': ''Sword large enough to give anyone an inferiority complex- well what's left of them. Knocks foes back causing stagger. (Attack Element: Slash) : Blades Blades are used by Taterazay from Level 5 and Myamsar from level 8: Common *'Blade': This standard-issue blade deals less damage than a sword (bad), but more critical hits (excellent). (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Lightning Blade': An enchanted blade that summons lightning, deals critical hits, and lights foes on fire.(Ignite) (Attack Element: Slash Lightning) : *'Critical Blade': A magic blade with magic sharpness. This reliable weapon has a good chance of dealing critical hits. (Critical) (Attack Element: Slash) : Unique *'Tsuyugiri': This renowned blade is so sharp that it slices rain drops into two. Even most shields are useless against its blinding slash. ''(Shield Breaker) (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Murapata': ''A deadly blade that cries for blood. Murders the opposition, provided one pays the price. (High critical chance, but lowers maximum stamina. Also causes Sleep and Poison.) (Attack Element: Slash Darkness) : Super Unique *'Blade of Astria': A Western blade encrusted with fabulous jewels and passed down through a line of battle-decorated kings. It can puncture a dragon's scales and shatter a castle's walls. (20%+ damage to Wood. 50%+ to against Shells, Dragons, and Stone. 100%+ damage to Metal.) (Attack Element: Slash) : Spears Spears are used by Yarida, Kibadda, Piekron, Wooyari, Taterazay from level 10, Charibasa and Pyokorider from level 15, and Naughtyfins and Buzzcrave. Common *'Spear': A standard issue spear. It's made to last, but sadly the end isn't pointy enough to inflict much damage. (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Critical Spear': This sharpened spear is a dependable piece which effectively deals critical hits. (Critical) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Flame Spear': A spear with a burning hot tip, thanks to a little magic. Great for making shish kebab in a single stab-broil motion. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Repel Spear': A heavy, uncouth-looking spear. Its true worth becomes apparent when you knock foes into next year. (Knockback) (Attack Element: Strike) : Unique *'Gesundbeit': Twisted spear created to slay a giant. Who art stabbed, art going to have one awful nights sleep. (80%+ damage to Giants. Also causes Poison) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Yumspar': This mysterious spear, decorated with vines, sends its victims to dreamland. (Sleep) (Attack Element: Stab) : Super Unique *'Dokaknel's Fang': A spear obtained from a Dokaknel, but rarely. Pierces through anything and strikes the ground in triumph. (50%+ damage to Shells and Dragons. Also Pierces through enemies, buildings and walls.) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Palkyria's Flight': This special spear, that happens to be at the forefront of modern aerodynamics, can precisely careen through the cracks between shields. (Higher chance for shield-breaker) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Poseipon's Trident': This three-pronged spear of a sea king; boasts tremendous attack power and instantly freezes enemies upon contact. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Stab Ice) : Note: Available but not obtainable in Patapon 3 EU Pikes Used by Wooyari from level 11 and Naughtyfins and Buzzcrave. Common *'Lance': The excessive length of this standard-issue pike is nothing but standard. Only a well-trained warrior can handle it well. (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Ice Pike': Magic lance with chilling power. Has powerful freeze ability, and causes stagger and knockback. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Stab Ice) : *'Stagger Pike': An uncouth pike designed to caused stagger rather than pierce foes. (Stagger) (Attack Element: Stab) : Unique *'Goldora': This golden pike is an ages-old beauty, with not a scratch on its slender blade. Deals critical hits and causes stagger. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Stab Lightning) : *'Pointidon': The stabbing ability of this pike is evidenced by its heavy thrusting attacks that are unaffected by shields and send foes flying. (Shield-breaker) (Attack Element: Stab) : Super Unique *'Super Cedar Log': This Hefty log was carved from a millennia-old super cedar. Its awfully heavy and rock hard, and makes a perfect club for pummeling foes. (50%+ damage to Wood, Stone and Metal) (Attack Element: Strike) : Halberds These weapons are used by Kibadda, Piekron at level 7, Pyokorider, Charibassa at level 18. Wooyari and Guardira from level 15. and Naughtyfins and Buzzcrave. Common *'Halberd': A standard-issue halberd. Nearly worthless in battle, but if you fall on it, you'll probably survive! (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Ice Lance': Magic halberd wrapped in sub-zero coldness. Freezes enemies, knocks them back, deals critical hits. May also soothe headaches. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Stab Ice) : *'Stagger Lance': Huge halberd capable of serious damage if carried on horseback. Great for knocking foes back or making them stagger. (Stagger) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Fire Lance': A magic halberd that glows with enchanted fire. Deals critical hits and causes foes to ignite. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Stab Fire) : Unique *'Romulus' Halberd': A lance wielded by a legendary hero who established a great empire in just one generation. Has been used to topple many a giant via a single thrust aimed at a critical spot. (100%+ damage to Giants and boosts Max HP and Defense) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Incensar': A halberd which shoots a maelstrom fire from its tip. This precursor to flamethrower burns everything in sight. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Fire) : Super Unique *'Gugnir': Just toss this lance of the gods, and it nails the enemy's weak point. Inflicts ruthlessly powerful critical hits. (Critical) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Battachin': An undefeatable hero was the once proud owner of this jagged-tipped long lance. Equally deadly when swung or thrust. ''(Poison) (Attack Element: Stab Poison) : *'Murakumon': ''This holy lance, blessed by a thunder deity, grants the speed of great flashes of lightning. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Stab Lightning) : Arms Used by Destrobo, Bowmunk and Ragewolf. Common *'Arm': A training arm. Inflicts little damage. (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Ice Arm': This arm make of compacted permafrost freezes foes. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Strike Ice) : *'Repel Arm': This rough arm sends foes flying. (Knockback) (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Sleepy Arm': This magic arm lulls foes to sleep upon contact. (Sleep) (Attack Element: Strike) : Unique *'Deathwringer': This field throwing arm has broken countless records. (125%+ damage to Wood, Stone, and Metal) (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Great Golem Arm': A precious arm that uses the limb of a golem. (Attack Element: Strike) : Super Unique *'Piringar Zingar': This shock-inducing arm is used to quell riots. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Strike Lightning) : *'Chosan's Arm': This quick-reflex arm is used to capture criminals. (20%+ damage to Demons, Undead, Shells, Dragons, and Giants. 80%+ damage to Wood, Stone and Metal) (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Natura's Touch': This holy arm is steeped in healing powers, and has strong resistance to magic attacks. Boast high heal-boosting attack power, but does little damage. ''(Increases Healing power of Bowmunk's Freaky Tree, but 50%- damage to Demons, Undead, Shells, Dragons, and Giants. 25%- damage to Wood, Stone and Metal) ( Attack Element: Strike) : Daggers Used by Myamsar at level 10 and Piekron at level 12. Common *'Dagger': ''This standard-issue dagger is well-loved for its sturdy but compact design. (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Critical Dagger': This dependable dagger with critical effect is used on the battlefield to finish off enfeebled foes. (Critical) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Sleepy Dagger': The tip of this dagger is dipped in sleep medicine. Multiple stabs ensure a thoroughly soporific effect. (Sleep) (Attack Element: Stab) : Unique *'Crablessa': Months were spent molding a rock-hard Cioking shell into this dagger. (250%+ damage to Shells. 100%+ damage to Dragons and Metal. 50%+ damage to Stone. 20%+ damage to Wood.) (Attack Element: Stab) : Super Unique *'Feisho': This magic dagger makes its wielder feel as light as a feather. Foes will be helpless in the face of your lightning-quick moves. (Attack Element: Stab) : Shivs Used by Myamsar at level 15. All Shivs boost defense and have a Shield-breaker chance. Common *'Shiv': This standard-issue shiv is shaped so that it slips past your foe's shield and delivers its blow true. (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Poison Shiv': This shiv is laden with a fast-acting poison. Its deadly slice combines with the ensuing venom drives foes to agony. (Poison) (Attack Element: Stab Poison) : Unique *'Heltopay's Kiss': This deadly crescent-shaped shiv slips past shields and delivers effective critical attacks. (Shield-breaker) (Attack Element: Stab) : Super Unique *'Goliamon's Shiv': The blade of this shiv seems to glow with a dark power. Boasts high attack power, poison, and sleep effects. (Poison and Sleep) (Attack Element: Stab Darkness) : *'Holymadda Shiv': The divine blade of this legendary shiv is imbued with a holy power. Boasts high attack power, and boosts stamina. (100%+ damage to Demons and Undead. Also boosts Max HP.) (Attack Element: Stab Light) : Greatswords Used by Grenburr, Cannassault at lvl 15, and Ravenous. Common *'Greatsword': A standard-issue greatsword. "Great" because it's durable, but is actually a bit useless. (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Critical Greatsword': A sharp, enchanted greatsword. This one's a keeper - it deals lots of critical hits. (Critical) (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Ice Greatsword': A magic greatsword forged in permafrost. Freezes foes. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Slash Ice) : Unique *'Quagar': A hefty, single-edged greatsword made from the hardest mineral imaginable. Has consistently high attack power and strong knockback. (Knockback) (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Excalipon': Only a chosen few can wield this greatsword which inflicts terrifying critical damage that corresponds to its owner's luck. (Critical) (Attack Element: Slash Light) : Super Unique *'Serberker': The destructive force of this accursed greatsword is formidable indeed, but he who wields it loses all sense of self-preservation, eventually losing the ability to distinguish friend from foe. (Greatly reduces critical rate) (Attack Element: Slash) : Greatblades Grenburr can use greatblades starting at lvl 14. Common *'Greatblade': This standard issue greatblade used in training boasts consistently high attack power. (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Flame Greatblade': A blazing Greatblade with magical power; anything it touches bursts into flame. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Slash Fire) : *'Sleepy Greatblade': This magic greatblade lulls foes to sleep while dealing damage. (Sleep) (Attack Element: Slash) : Unique *'Mono Hoshibo': A greatblade so long, you could use it to dry your laundry if it weren't for the whole "sharp" thing. And yet oddly enough, it's as light as a feather. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Slash Lightning) : *'Onigiri's Greatblade': A greatblade used by an eastern hero to smite a particularly nasty demon. When its frosty blade slices a victim, a layer of ice spreads from the wound. (50%+ damage to Demons, Undead and Giants. Also Freezes) (Attack Element: Slash Ice) : Super Unique *'Murasamune': A cursed greatblade that demands a great sacrifice from whoever is brave enough to wield it. Boasts ultimate critical effect, and induces poison and sleep. (High critical and causes Sleep and Poison, but lowers Max HP) (Attack Element: Slash Darkness) : Axes Used by Cannassault, Tondenga at level 10, and Grenburr at level 20 and Ravenous. Common *'Axe': A standard-issue axe. Great for cutting wood, but (strangely) not so hot when it comes to cutting enemies. (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Stagger Axe': A magic axe designed for making enemies stagger or knocking them away. (Stagger) (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Poison Axe':'' An enchanted axe with a poison-laced edge. Handle with care! (Poison) (Attack Element: Slash Poison) : Unique *'Hilkinga's Chillaxe': ''This axe, forged in permafrost freezes foes on their tracks and is excellent for demolition. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Slash Ice) : *'Susurapon': A feather-light magic axe. Its wielder darts about the battlefield, nimbly dodging attacks. (Attack Element: Slash) : Super Unique *'Axe of Hanboon': A dignified looking axe designed for the undignified purpose of dealing excruciating pain. One powerful blow is enough to blast foes out sight, or at least cause great stagger. (Attack Element: Strike) : Clubs These are used by Tondenga, Guardira and Cannassault from level 10 and Ravenous. Common *'Club': Standard-issue club. Use for carpentry more than fighting. (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Lightning Club': This magic club summons lighting. Causes critical hits and is flammable. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Strike Lightning) : *'Dreamweaver': This magic club zonks foes unconscious. (Sleep) (Attack Element: Strike) : Unique *'Genmaru': A sturdy tool built for demolition. Pulverizes enemy structures. (150%+ damage to Wood, Stone and Metal) (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Mjollnir': This sparkling gold club of the gods, said to easily crack the skull of a giant, has a high critical rate. (50%+ damage to Giants) (Attack Element: Strike) : Super Unique *'Thor': This club, created by son of Odin himself, inspires terror in the form of an array of status effects. (150%+ Damage to everything, causes all status effects, but increases damage taken by 50%) (Attack Element: Strike) : Bows Bows used by Yumiyacha and Alosson. Common *'Bow': An everyday practice bow. It shoots arrows and sometimes it hits targets! (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Flame Bow': A magic bow that shoots arrows of fire, Lighting foes on fire and forcing them to flee forlornly. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Stab Fire) : *'Sleepy Bow': A bow that carries a witch's curse. Its targets drift right off to sleep, where they dream about having lots of warts. (Sleep) (Attack Element: Stab) : Unique *'Bow of Apollopon': A beautifully ornamented bow that was once an offering to the sun deity. Overwhelms foes rapid-fire and powerful critical hits. (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Yamibashiri':'' An assassin's bow that inflicts lots of horrible status effects on unsuspecting targets. (Sleep and Poison) (Attack Element: Stab) : Super Unique *'Raijinpon's Bow:' ''A great bow for dealing critical hits and lighting foes on fire. Forms tiny bolts of lightning which electrify its arrows. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Stab Lightning) : Longbows Used by Alosson from level 10. Common *'Longbow': This standard-issue longbow boasts a long range and excellent stagger effect. (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Stagger Longbow': When this powerful longbow strikes its mark, its concussive force knocks enemies unconscious. (Stagger) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Poison Longbow': The arrows of this longbow are dipped in poison for added deadliness. (Poison) (Attack Element: Stab Poison) : Unique *'Crossbow of Faible': This hefty longbow has pricked countless giants, and possesses a strange magic which induces sleep. (100%+ damage to Giants) (Attack Element: Stab) : Super Unique *'Krakabom Crossbow': It takes an extra moment to pull back this giant Adamanman longbow, but the delay is more than compensated for with additional attack power. (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Yoichiro': This longbow fires magic arrows that can pierce through anything. Imbued with a great magic force, even a mere scratch deals heavy damage. (Pierces enemies) (Attack Element: Stab) : Crossbows Crossbows are used by Yumiyacha from Level 5: Common *'Crossbow': Standard issue crossbow. Fires further than an ordinary bow, but the arrows don't do much damage in the way of pain. (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Ice Crossbow': A magic crossbow. Freezes and knocks back foes, deals critical hits, and wins handily in any snowball fight. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Stab Ice) : *'Repel Crossbow': An uncouth crossbow designed to knock enemies away from the front lines. Also causes foes to stagger. (Stagger) (Attack Element: Stab) : Unique *'The Machinator': A rapid-firing crossbow designed by a brilliant mathematician. (Attack Element: Stab) : Super Unique *'Illiamtel's Overture': This crossbow, designed by a master archer, penetrates enemy shields and spares no living thing. (Shield-breaker chance, 50%+ damage to Wood, Stone and Metal.) (Attack Element: Stab) : *'Teskatori Shooter': An crossbow designed for single hand use, is carried by demons on wyvernback. Those unfortunate enough to be struck by its arrows are inflicted by all manner of status effects. (Sleep and Poison) (Attack Element: Stab Darkness) : Horn/Tuba Horns/Tubas are used by Wondabarappa and Jamsch and Sonarchy. Common *'Horn/Tuba':'' This consistent horn is used in training, and offers little in terms of damage and status effects.'' (Attack Element: Sound) : *'Ice Horn': A magic tuba that's in touch with its inner chill. Blow on this to freeze listeners right to their seats. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Sound Ice) : *'Flame Horn': A tuba that burns from within. Its hot tunes literally hit foes with a hunk of burnin' love. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Sound Fire) : Unique *'Healixir Horn/Tuba': This horn, varnished with an elixir of eternal life, produces a sonorous tone which boosts immunity and defense. (Increases Defense, decreases damage taken by 20% from Fire, Ice, Lightning, Poison, Sound, Anti-Light, and Darkness.) (Attack Element: Sound) : *'Dragonap Horn/Tuba': The eerily soothing timbre of this horn, built by a merry dragon handler, lulls even the most vicious of dragons off to a deep sleep. (150%+ damage against dragons. Also causes Sleep.) (Attack Element: Sound) : Super Unique *'Sonic Demonslayer': This horn, imbued with multiple layer of warding magic, is highly effective against evil beasts. It produces a low frequency hum which is only audible to their ghoulish kind. (250%+ damage against Demons, 200%+ damage against Undead.) (Attack Element: Sound) : Long Horns Long Horns are used by Wondabarappa from Level 5 and Sonarchy. Common *'Horn': This is a practice horn, just like the ones they give to all the kids in elementary school. (Attack Element: Sound) : *'Stagger Longhorn': A magic horn whose low tones shake the earth, causing foes to stagger or send them flying. (Stagger) (Attack Element: Sound) : *'Sleepy Longhorn': A magic horn whose waves whisk foes right off to the land of sleep. (Sleep) (Attack Element: Sound) : Unique *'Horn of Homugai': This longhorn, blessed by the deity of war, is used to announce impending battle. Its powerful ring pierces all and can be heard well beyond the battlefield. (Attack Element: Sound) : Super Unique *'Megaslayer': This longhorn produces a cacophonous sound that makes even the Giants tremble. Its ear-grating roar is so great, it is known to send foes flying. ''(100%+ damage to giants) (Attack Element: Sound) : *'Great Howl': ''A rapid-fire longhorn which imitates the howl of wolves. It ravages the foe's frontline like a pack of hungry wolves. (Attack Element: Sound) : Twinhorns Can be used by Jamsch from level 15 and Sonarchy. Common *'Twinhorn': This standard-issue twinhorn induces sleep with its eerie tones, but does little damage. (Sleep) (Attack Element: Sound) : *'Lightning Twinhorn': This twinhorn,imbued with the power of thunder, showers foes with an incinerating barrage of sky-rattling sounds. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Sound Lightning) : *'Poison Twinhorn': This twinhorn disrupts the five senses with poisonous soundwaves all of it's victims take great hits to their immunity. And many will not survive. (Poison) (Attack Element: Sound Poison) : Unique *'Horns of Hamlin': The sweet soundwaves of this magic twinhorn cause an undeniable craving for sleep. Highly effective in group battles. (Sleep and Poison) (Attack Element: Sound Darkness) : Super Unique *'Siren's Song': The seductive sounds of this eerie twinhorn yield high attack power, in addition to respectable poison and sleep effects. (Sleep and Poison) (Attack Element: Sound Darkness) : *'Spriggan's Song': This prized treasure of an earth sprite drenches foes with a torrential shower of sound. Disrupt any formation with powerful poison ability! (Sleep and Poison) (Attack Element: Sound) : '' '' Staffs Staffs are used by Oohoroc. Common *'Staff': Standard issue staff for apprentices of black magic. Begin training with this staff. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Fire) : *'Fireball Staff': Powerful staff that incinerates foes with great balls of flame. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Fire) : *'Firewall Staff': This powerful staff summons a bulwark of magma by stimulating the veins of the earth. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Fire) : *'Lightning Staff': This powerful staff transforms one's own magic power into a stormcloud which showers foes with lightning. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Lightning) : Unique *'Thunderstorm Staff': This staff, wielded only by battle-hardened sorcerers, channels the power of a thunder Djinn to create a great thunderstorm unlock Heavy use of Flash Crack Boom. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Lightning) : Super Unique *'Holymist Staff': This staff, wielded only by battle-hardened sorcerers, channels a divine beast to create a holy mist which obscures the battlefield. unlock Nova Nova. (50%+ damage to Demons and Undead.) (Attack Element: Lightning Light) : *'Flamesea Staff': This staff, wielded only by battle-hardened sorcerers, channels the power of a flame Djinn to create a sea of flame unlock Darkfire. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Fire) : *'Darkvenom staff: 'This staff, wielded only by battle-hardened sorcerers channels the power of venomous beasts to cover the battlefield in a poisonous mist. unlock Venomist. (Ignite, Sleep and Poison) (Attack Element: Poison Darkness) : *'Jewelsword Staff': A soul of a warrior within the staff transforms into a holy sword and destroys nearby foes. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Slash) : Scepters Scepters are used by Pingrek. All scepters do not have an Attack Element, therefore, do not deal direct damage. All scepters also have a Freeze chance. Common *'Scepter': A standard-issue scepter provided to new white mages. : *'Purity Scepter': A cleansing breeze shall blow direct, and free your friends from status effects! : *'Healing Scepter': This scepter is a favorite of high-ranked white magicians. Hold it high and say a prayer to instantaneously heal your allies battle wounds : *'Defense Scepter': Hold this scepter verily tight, and truly wish with all your might! A defensive magic wall appears, to shield your friends from harm and fright! : ' Unique *'Firefighter Scepter': This ancient scepter dominates the spirits of flame. Its wielder never catches fire, and enemy flame attacks are no longer a threat. ''(Total immunity to Igniting, and halves Fire damage taken) : *'Defrost Scepter': ''Defend: Normalize, Charge attack: Heal All :This ancient scepter dominates the spirits of ice. Its wielder never freezes, and enemy ice attacks are no longer a threat. (Total immunity to Freezing, and halves Ice damage taken) : Super Unique *'Maelstrom Scepter': A legendary scepter of death and sleep. Transforms Freeze Trap Into the soporific Out Cold. (Adds a Sleep chance.) : *'Sleepless Scepter:' This Scepter was awakened from an ancient sleep to provide its bearer with an agile body and total resistance to sleep. (Total immunity to Knockback and Sleep.) : *'Antivenom Scepter': Defend:heal all, charge def:heal all: this sacred protective scepter grants iron flesh and total resistance to poison. (Total immunity to Poison, and halves Poison damage taken) : Cannons Used by Cannogabang and Covet-hiss. Common *'Cannon': A cannon used in drills. Made to last, but not to blast - don't expect it to do much damage. (Attack Element: Crush) : *'Flame Cannon': A magic cannon that shoots flaming projectiles. Turns up the heat for enemy forces. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Crush Fire) : Unique *'Bonkadonk Cannon': Shoots reinforced shells perfect for demolition. (150%+ damage to Shells, 100%+ damage to Dragons, 200%+ damage to Wood, 300%+ damage to Stone, and 400%+ damage to Metal.) (Attack Element: Crush) : Super Unique *'Lullablight': A cannon that fires sleep rounds. The perfect group lullaby for noisy enemies. (Sleep) (Attack Element: Crush) : Howitzer/Blunderbuss Used by Cannogabang from level 14 and Covet-hiss. Common *'Howitzer/Blunderbuss': This flack cannon is issued to experienced cannon adepts. Inflicts light damage over a wide range by firing countless tiny shells. (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Ice Howitzer/Ice Blunderbuss': Built with a magical ice alloy, this flack cannon launches flecks of singeing ice that mercilessly freeze foes. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Strike Ice) : Unique *'Euryalus': This flack cannon, designed in ancient times by a great mathematician, is used for base defense. Boasts rapid-fire and critical effect. (30%- damage to Shells, 20%- damage to Dragons, 10%- damage to Stone, 40%- damage to Metal.) (Attack Element: Strike) : Super Unique *'Dreadmare': This evil flack cannon was unleashed from the deepest reaches of the demon realm. Its shells affect the very consciousness of the victims, causing poison and sleep. (40%- damage to Shells, 25%- damage to Dragons, 20%- damage to Stone, 50%- damage to Metal, but causes Sleep and Poison.) (Attack Element: Strike Darkness) : Laser Used by Cannogabang from level 18 and Covet-hiss. Common *'Laser': Only veteran cannon adepts are allowed to handle this hazardous weapon. The piercing laser mows down foes in a single zap. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Light) : *'Critical Laser': This powerful laser cannon, known for its consistently high attack power, it is said to be a gift from the cosmos. Even a mere graze of its laser can be deadly. (Ignite and Critical) (Attack Element: Light) : Unique *'Hoirenho': This terrifying laser cannon is said to be the creation of a demon. Those hit by its powerful ray are frozen inside and out. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Ice) : Super Unique *'Ichigeki': This ultra-powerful laser was developed to fire a single-shot special attack with high attack power. Hit an entire enemy army with an ultimate critical attack! (Ignite) (Attack Element: Light) : Claws Used by Ragewolf. Claws cannot be obtained unless you are playing Dark Hero Mode. Common *'Claw': These sturdy claws inflict powerful critical hits, but lack attack power. (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Flaming Claw': These magic flaming claws keep the body warm, boosting freeze resistance. ''(Ignite) (Attack Element: Slash Fire) : *'Poison Claw: These magic poison claws cripple foes with poison and provide poison resistance. ''(Poison) (Attack Element: Slash Poison) : Unique *'Demonic Dark Claw: These cursed claws use a dark force to cause status effects. Each claw extends individually to slip past enemy shields. (Sleep and Poison) (Attack Element: Slash Darkness) : *'Gardsormr Ice Claw': These claws of an artic dragon can freeze lava. Freeze foes with powerful mist and provides burn resistance. (Freeze) (Attack Element: Slash Ice) : Super Unique *'Bengal Tiger Claw': Claw of the Baihu tiger, which feeds on demons and dragons, grants its bearer agility and unparalleled ferocity. (Attack Element: Slash) : Scythes Used by Ravenous. Scythes cannot be obtained unless you are playing Dark Hero Mode. Common *'Scythe': This giant scythe inflicts criticals but has anaemic attack power. ''(Attack Element: Slash) : *'Deflecting Scythe': ''This scythe, made from rock-solid alloy, creates tornadoes which sweep up attacking foes and toss them into the air. (Knockback) (Attack Element: Slash) : *'Flaming Scythe': The scorching blade of this magic scythe creates tornadoes that transform the battlefield into a sea of flame. (Ignite) (Attack Element: Slash Fire) : Unique *'Quickflash Scythe': This scythe, made from a rare ore by a demon realm blacksmith, is a fine specimen which is both featherlight and razor-sharp. ''(Attack Element: Slash) : *'Deathsoul Scythe': ''This grim reaper scythe can slash apart a great warrior's very soul. Its blade is imbued with poison and sleep effects. (Sleep and Poison) (Attack Element: Slash Darkness) : Super Unique *'Great Mighty Scythe/Great God Scythe': This holy scythe blessed by a higher Djinn, boasts great attack power and ultimate critical effect. ''(Attack Element: Slash Light) : Helmets These helmets, or helms, are worn by all Units. Common *'Helm': ''Standard-issue helmet that is the mark of any good Patapon warrior. This one however, gives you barely any defense. : *'Flame Helm': A helmet that burns red with magical fire. Reduces ice damage. : *'Ice Helm': Helmet that magically channels the coldest snows on the highest plains. Greatly reduces fire damage. : *'Lightning Helm': A helmet magically imbued with the power of lightning. Reduces lighting damage and burn effects. : Unique *'Tahla Helm': A helmet with decorations so beautiful, it will impress both friends and enemies. (Reduces damage taken from Poison and Sound by 50%) : *'Bunny Hood':'' The helmet of the age-old Patapon ally, Bunnypon. Greatly boosts attack but leaves the rear open to fire attacks.'' (Increases Critical chance, Attack Power and Speed, but reduces burn resistance and increases Fire damage taken by 20%) : *'Shubaba Gale Helm': A rare red lightning helm formed from an ancient hero's mask. Enjoys a divine protection and greatly boosts attack speed. (Can only be obtained by importing Patapon 2 Save Data when starting a new game.) : DLC Helms These helms can only be obtained via DLC. *'Malevolent Uramus Helm': This is a rare helm that helps release one's anger and spite. Start by putting everybody to sleep with a boosted sleep attack. : *'Bald Cap': This diligent helm stays with you through thick and thin. Reflects sun beams for increased burn rate. : *'Clown Helm': This rare joyous helm glitters with decorative stars. Occasional stale jokes boost your freeze rate. : *'Otherworld Jupiter Head': A rare outer space helm with two luminous antennae. Receives signals from beyond that boosts movement speed during attack. : *'Gero Helm of Valor': A rare underworld warrior's helm decorated with holy feathers that boost attack with the power of wild. : *'Straw Boing Helm': A powerful lord of a faraway land adored this rare helm. Conquer more with the help of an increased stagger rate. : *'Thief Jirokichi Helm': A thief owned this rare helm that targets Zigoton and Karmen fortresses. The trickster's finesse boosts attack speed. : *'Masamune Helm': The rare helm of a tragic figure who just feel short of heroism. Boosts critical rate to help you avoid the same fate. : *'Karib Rampage Helm': The rare helm of Captain Karib, who crossed many raging seas. Let his merciless determination boost your poison rate. : *'Marina Sea Helm': The rare helm of a man who loved the ocean and her brisk winds. The stormy temper of the winds increases knockback rate. : Super Unique *'Tebenos Helm ': A helmet made of a unique metal. Its jagged ornamentation alone boosts the wearer's strength. (Reduces damage taken from Strike, Slash and Stab attacks by 20%. Also raises Strength.) : *'Samurai Helm': A helmet said to be worn without fail by warriors of a nation island in the East whenever they march to war. Greatly boost attack speed and grants resistance to magic attacks. (Reduces elemental damage taken by 20%.) : *'Marumenko Helm': A spiffy helmet with all around excellent state. Reduces the rate of all status effects. (Reduces damage taken from Sound, Light and Darkness by 50%.) : Shields Used by Taterazay from level 1, Kibadda and Tondenga from level 3, Piekron from level 5, Guardira from level 7 and Charibasa from Level 14. Common *'Shield': This standard-issue shield is easy to handle and allows it's bearer to evade enemies attack. : *'Ice Shield': A magic shield that stays at glacial temperatures. Prevents burning. : *'Flame Shield': A magic shield that glows red-hot. The fire never goes out, even in extremely cold wind. Reduces freeze rate. : *'Eyeball Shield': A shield that prevents misfortune with a powerful eye, excellent resistance, but only for magic and status effects. (Resists Status effects and reduces elemental damage taken by 10%.) : Unique *'Stinger Shield': The rim of this offensive shield is lined with the fangs of the giant wolf Fenrir. Boosts attack power, critical effect, and shield breaker effect. (Raises Attack power, critical, and Shield-breaker.) : *'Galapagos Shield': A shield crafted from the sturdy shell of a 10,000-year-old land turtle. It's heavy defenses carry a cost however, as the bearer experiences a strange and potent drowsiness. (Reduces Sleep Resistance). : *'Yin yang shield': a Tatepon is invulnerable to everything when he holds it, but the Tatepon might not even notice that he is vulnerable on the back. Luckily, this shield has a barrier for the back too. (Japanese Version Only) Super Unique *'Octagon Shield': A rock-solid shield with a unique construction that allows it to deflect even the most crushing of weights,but at the cost of movement speed. (Reduces melee damage taken by 20%.) : *'Fireblessed Shield': This ancient shield was refined by a great demon using the flames of a dragon king. It provides total protection against flame, and the residual heat from its refinement prevents freezing. (Immune to Burn effects. Also reduces fire damage taken by 20%) : *'Alldemonium Shield': A cursed shield with exceptional capabilities. one of which is said to be the ability to ruin the wielder's life. (Gives extremely high attack bonuses, but lowers Max HP and increases elemental damage taken by 10%.) : Great Shields Larger than normal shields and they require 2 hands to use. Used by Guardira and Slogturtle. Common *'Greatshield': A greatshield provided to those who are adept with shields. Hold the frontline with the help of its sturdy frame, or bash enemies to knock them back. (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Poison Greatshield': This dependable greatshield is coated with poison-resistant magic. It assuages poison damage, and greatly boosts poison resistance (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Grond Greatshield': Huge, weighty greatshield made of a special electric-resistive alloy. Prevents stagger and knockback, so you can hold the front lines at all costs. (Attack Element: Strike) : Unique *'Aegis:' A greatshield of the Mighty Ones whose giant mirrored surface is so polished it can reflect status effects, and defend against attacks of light and sound. (Reduces Fire, Ice, Lightning damage taken by 20%, Sound damage by 50%, and Anti-light damage by 80%) (Attack Element: Strike) : *'Tokoyomamori:' A greatshield supposedly crafted by some ancient god. Great defense, and light, allowing for extra dexterity. (Reduces Melee damage taken by 10%, and elemental damage by 20%) (Attack Element: Strike) : Super Unique *'Bacteon Greatshield:' A greatshield coated with a special bacteria on its face which completely nullifies poison. (Reduces Poison damage by 60%, and elemental damage by 10%.) (Attack Element: Strike Poison) : '' '' Shoulderguards These are worn by Tondenga and Myamsar. Common *'Shoulderguard': Standard-issue sholderguards. Lightweight, and not very good at the "guarding" part. : *'Flame Shoulders': Shoulderguards imbued with magical fire that reduces freezing. : *'Ice Shoulders': Très cool shoulderguards with the magical ability to resist fire and critical hits. : Unique *'Frayola's Spaulders': Shoulderguards bestowed upon humankind by a goddess with a penchant for bright colours. Its wearer feels as light as a feather, and moves as fluidly as a river. : *'Lonestars': Shoulderguards with large, sharp horns that help make sure foes really get the point. They pack a powerful punch, and can shatter the most powerful structures with ease. ''(50% damage bonus to Wood, Stone and Metal.) : Super Unique *'Crono Riggers': ''Huge, sturdy shoulderguards crafted by an ancient god. They boast a balance of offense and defense, and prevent all critical hits. (Nullifies Critical damage taken (except for critical damage dealt by Poison), and boosts attack power) : Capes Capes are worn by Wondabarappa, Jamsch and Sonarchy. Common *'Cotton Cape': A standard-issue with poor Defense, but a reputation for bringing the wearer happiness. : *'Ice Cape': A magical cape that mantles the wearer in sub-zero cold. Greatly reduces fire damage. : *'Fire Cape':'' A cape that is always on fire. Luckily for the wearer, it is magical fire that staves off the coldest of temperatures.'' : Unique *'Cape of Ulysses': A mysterious cape worn by alien lifeforms from the moon. The light which shines from its fabric keeps all manner of disasters at bay. (Gives an additional boost to Sleep rate.) : *'Freja's Cape': A lovely cape decorated with feathers. Its beauty utterly mesmerizes the foulest of foes. : Super Unique *'Vamp Cloak': A bizarre cape stitched together by a demon. It allows the wearer to sidestep all status effects. (Gives an additional boost to Poison and Critical rate.) : Shoes Used by Pingrek and Oohoroc. All shoes also boost damage. Common *'Sandals': Special Lightweight, flexible footwear which provides magic-handling Patapons with resistance to criticals and stagger. : *'Wide Awake Boots': The magic bumps which grow on these sandals are good for ones health. By stimulating the feet, they resist sleep effects. : ' *'Flame Boots': These magic sandals glow red and warm their wearer from the feet up, offering resistance to freezing effects. (Boosts Ignite rate.) : ' Unique *'Moonwalkers': These mysterious sandals ease the effects of gravity and allow their wearer to trounce with beautiful form, and resist critical effect. : *'Alarium Stompers':'' These heavy sandals made from a dense metal protect their wearer from knockback''. (Total immunity from knockback). : Super Unique *'Lilith Shoes': These rare sandals were made from the remiges of the bird-demon Onomoraki. They protect their wearer from various status effects, and offer a great boost to dark magic. (Boost to all Status effects, including Critical, Stagger and Knockback.) : '' '' Horses Horses are used by Kibadda, Pyokorider and Buzzcrave. Common *'Horse': A standard issue steed. Good-natured and easy to control, but with only moderate assault speed. : *'Flame Horse': A horse that looks like it has sprung from the magma of Bovo Volcano. Reduces freezing damage. : *'Wide Awake Horse': The left and right sides of this horse's brain take turns resting, so it can keep running without sleep. So will you. : Unique *'Sibericus the Frosty': A steed bred deep within the polar, absolute zero region of the demon realm. It gallops across the battlefield with ice running through it's veins, making it invulnerable to freezing. : *'Bullgam the Bully': This ancient steed has seen countless battles over history. Highly resilient and able to deflect physical attacks, but slower than even an ordinary horse. (Reduces melee damage taken, and greatly boost defense.) : Super Unique *'Ponbiscuit': A horse with a fine coat and an even finer pedigree bred with nothing in mind but speed. Capable in many ways, but also temperamental and hard to control. (Ponbiscuit could be the female counterpart of Ponteo the Victorious, as they both have "Pon". Also, when in Normal-Patapon mode, their hair looks alike.) : ' Warhorses Warhorses are used by Pyokorider once they reach level 10 and Buzzcrave. All Warhorses boost attack power. Common *'''Warhorse: This steed gallops across the battlefield at speeds incomparable to an ordinary horse. Also easy to control: no frills, no headaches. : *'Ice Warhorse': A warhorse that must have escaped from the meat locker - it's one cold pony. It laughs in the face of fire. : ' *'Poison Warhorse': This warhorse eats nothing but poisonous plants, which explains its stomach of steel and strong resistance to poison. : ' Unique *'Deep Impact': A warhorse with two horns, and tremendous speed. Plunge into the enemy ranks for critical hits! (Increases Critical rate.) : Super Unique *'Kotenho the King': This haughty king of warhorses bucks any rider unworthy to sit in his saddle. Although not terribly fast, he is believed to be invincible. : *'Ponteo the Victorious': This warhorse of proud pedigree has seen countless victories. It boasts incredible speed and unprecedented strength. (Ponteo the Victorious could be the male counterpart of Ponbiscuit as in normal Patapon mode, their hair looks alike.) : Chariots Used by Charibasa and Cannassault. All Chariots boost Attack power. Common *'Chariot': This standard-issue tank has a simple design. Its heavy weight helps resist knockback. : * Ice Chariot: This chariot was built from unmelting ice. Its ice-cold wheel freezes foes and prevents burning. (Raises Freeze rate) : *'Flame Chariot': This chariot was built from fiery magma. Its red-hot wheel makes foes catch fire and resists freezing. (Raises Ignite rate) : '' '' * Critical Chariot: The sharp spikes on the wheel of this chariot consistently inflict damage upon enemies, including critical hits. (Raises Critical chance) : Unique * The Silencer: This impervious hull of this heavy mechanized chariot is unaffected by most attacks : * Ruemelter: This slippery, oil-doused chariot is highly mobile, but naturally quite vulnurable to fire. (Reduces Ignite resistance and increases Fire damage taken by 50%) : Super Unique * Silver Murzephone: The anti-magic power of pure silver of which this shiny chariot is built resists demons (150%+ damage to Demons and 50%+ damage to Undead. Also reduces Darkness damage taken by 50%) : * Chariot of Light: This brilliantly shining supertank carries its pilot across the battlefield at the speed of light. (Reduces Light damage taken by 20%. Adds Light to Attack Element.) : * Deedsarus Darktank: This fearsomely destructive dark chariot is said to have appeared out of the depths of the earth. The rumble of its engine shall never cease as it is powered by nefarious magic. (Reduces Critical rate to 0%, also causes Ignite and Poison. Adds Darkness to Attack Element.) : Enchantment Some obtained weapons are Enchanted. Any weapons that have "+1 - +40" have more power and increased effects than ones that don't have it. An item with an enchantment has a light purple name. Effects are usually shortened to two letters. Here are the known listed effects: Offensive Equipment *'Flame Fl:' Increased flammability. Burn rate increases by 25% and attack is boosted by +46.6 (recurring)% *'Strength St:' Damage boost. Boosts attack by +60% *'Poison Po:' Increased toxicity. Poison rate increases by 25% and attack power is boosted by +73.3(recurring)% *'Holy H:' Effective against undead. Damage against Demons and Undead is increased by +50%, +5% critical and attack power is boosted by +86.6 (recurring)% *'Slayer Sl:' Effective against dragons. Damage against dragons is increased by 150%, +10% critical and attack power is boosted by +100%. *'Destructo De:' Effective against matter. Attack Speed increased by 10%, critical chance increased by 15%, Damage against Demons, Undead, Dragons and Giants increased by 10%, Damage against Wood, Stone and Metal increased by 50%, and Attack Power increased by 113 (recurring)%. *'God G:' Unparalleled attack ability. Attack Speed increased by 20%, Critical rate boosted by 30%, and Attack Power boosted by 140 (recurring)% Defensive Equipment *'Hitpoints Hp': Hit Point boost. Stamina increases by 300. *'Armor Ar': Increased melee defence. Stamina increased by 500, Critical resistance increased by 10%, x0.9 damage taken from Strike, Slash and Stab attacks and defence increases by 10. *'Weight W': Increased weight prevents Knockback. Stamina increases by 1000, defence increases by 15, Stagger and Knockback resistance increased by 10%, x0.8 damage taken from Strike, Slash and Stab attacks and weight increases by 5. *'Ice Ic: '''Boosts burn resistance and reduces fire element damage. Stamina increases by 2000, defence increases by 20, burn resistance increases by 20% and damage inflicted by fire is halved. *'Endurance En: Reduced damage (All Types). Defense boosted by 25, Stamina boosted by 5000, Crit, Kb and Stagger resistance boosted by 5% and x0.9 Damage taken from everything. *'Cure Cu: '''Increased defence against poison. Stamina increased by 10000, Defence increased by 30, Poison resistance increased by 20%, and Damage taken from Poison is halved. *'Mega Me: Greatly increases Hit Points. Stamina boosted by 20000, Defence boosted by 50, Critical, Knock back and Stagger resistances increased by 10%, Ignite, Freeze, Sleep and Poison resistances increased by 5% and x0.85 Damage taken from everything. Demo Version These enchantments can only be found in the Patapon 3 Demo: Offensive Equipment *'Lightning Li:' Increased chance of staggering or igniting an enemy. *'Critical Cr:' Increases critical rate. Defensive Equipment *'Chill Ci': Same as Ic but stronger. Trivia *Poseipon's Trident is a reference to Poseidon's Trident, a trident that the Greek god of the sea is oftenly seen wielding. *The Djinn referred to in the Thunderstorm Staff description is Soragami. *The Djinn referred to in the Flamesea Staff description is Yamagami. *Many Unique/Super Unique Weapons are based on equipment featured in previous Patapon games. These include: Tebenos Helm, Dokaknel's Fang, Deep Impact, Great Golem Arm and Bunny Hood. *Gugnir looks similar to Divine Halberd Kami, a weapon in previous Patapon games. *When a level 11-40 spear is thrown, it looks like a level 1-10 spear. This also applies to Halberds (Charibasa) and Daggers (Piekron). *The Greatsword Serberker is a possible scramble of the word 'Berserker'. *Palkyria's Flight resembles Divine Javelin Kami, in Patapon 2 . *Romulus' Halberd belongs to Romulus, who by legend, had founded the Empire of Rome. *Deathsoul Scythe used to have Red colors but it was changed to purple in final game. *Illiamtel's Overture is a reference to the William Tell Overture with the first and last letter of the person being removed. *Great Mighty Scythe/Great God Scythe is the Uberhero version of Gong's scythe in Patapon 2. *Possibly due to the loss of Toripons, the demon bird Omnoraki (from Patapon 2) was cut up, and the remiges used in the Lilith Shoes (the same description as Patapon 2's Magic Shoes Lilith). *The first part of the name of the shiv "Heltopay's Kiss" is a play on the phrase "Hell to pay". *According to the description of the Cape of Ulysses, aliens live on the world of Patapon's moon! *The Siren Horn is a reference to the ancient Greek story of the Sirens, half-woman, half-vulture beasts who would lure sailors into crashing their ship, using their entrancing singing. *The Bow of Apollopon refers to the Greek god Apollo. *In the EU Version of Patapon 3, some of the helms e.g "Bunny Hood" is called "Bunny Head", and there is a lesser amount of weapons you can get, unlike in the US Version of Patapon 3, where you can obtain Poseipon's Trident. *The Chrono Riggers and Bunny Hood could possibly be references to famous video games Chrono Trigger and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask , the Chrono Riggers being an obvious reference to the game's name, and the Bunny Hood being an obvious reference to Majora's Mask, only unlike that game's item, the Bunny Hood in Patapon 3 doesn't increase speed. *The Stagger Longbow resembles the Giant Bow "Failnaught" in Patapon 1. *The Gesundbeit spear could be a play on the word "Gesundheit". *In the EU version of Patapon 3, the 'Sleepy' equipment has been renamed to 'Sleepi' (e.g Sleepi Bow) See Also *Equipment Set *Ultimate Equipment es:Equipamiento de Patapon 3 Category:Featured Article Category:Patapon 3 Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Equipment